The Listening
by Love Dimples
Summary: 2nd story! Rose moves in w/Lissa for college after a bad past w/Abe. After a year of healing or maybe just keeping it all locked in, Dimitri Belikov comes to the U.S for school. Rose starts to be herself again! Based off of LIGHTS's album 'The Listening'
1. Chapter 1

**HEY :D **

**2nd story, review ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Love Dimples.**

"Rose I'm going!" Lissa yelled from the living room.

"K cya tonight!" I shouted from my closet, but it ended up sounding like, 'k cwa taniight!' because I was trying to but on my sports bra. I was going to go for a jog, which I usually did around 7. At night of course, me and mornings don't get along, at all. I grabbed some navy shorty shorts that said PINK on the butt. I threw on a zip-up hoody last minute; it was only late January in Montana.

Slipped on my ZIGS, best tennis shoes in the world. I put in my IPod earphones then walked out the door, searching through my playlists.

Turning onto the sidewalk, about to select the playlist 'I work out!' I ran into someone. Well I guess technically I 'jogged' into someone. This person was made of brick because I ricocheted off them like rain and a roof. I hit the grass with an '_oof_.'

"I'm so sorry." The person made of stone said kneeling down in front of me. It was a man; with a Russian accent edging is words. I looked up throw up my black lashes, blinking away the spinning black dots in my vision. I placed my hand above my eyebrow, leaning on it slightly.

A warm, light hand brushed my own hand away.

"Are you ok?" The man asked, his Russian more pronounced.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good." I said trying to stand up, he placed his hand under my elbow, and to be honest he basically lifted me off the ground. My eyes traveled up the tan forearm, to the muscled bicep, lingering on the toned body underneath the fitted t-shirt. Then the chiseled face to the warm, dark cinnamon eyes, which were staring back. His lips started moving, but I wasn't listening, just watching his lips move.

"Hello…?" He said loudly, with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah sorry what?" I asked dumbly, tilting my head to the side, my long, wavy ponytail sliding off my shoulder.

"I was wondering if you had a name," The man chuckled.

"Oh, uh yeah, Rose, and yours…?" Why was I stuttering so much? Now he probably think I'm mental or something!

"Dimitri, nice to meet you Rose." Dimitri said, the Russian made my name sound dirty, and _I liked it too much_.

"You too!" I shouted at him. He just nodded and put an earphone in and waved, jogging away. He crossed the street to the other sidewalk. I literally face-palmed.

I put in my earphones and started jogging, opposite directions we went.

While I jogged my mind wondered to tonight. I finally was going to play…and sing. I hadn't publically performed well since…It had been a long time. I hadn't wrote or even tried to come up with a new song.

I'm glad it's only one song I had to perform and it was with Christian, so I wouldn't be alone. We decided with the cover of Owl City The Saltwater Room. I was still scared out of my mind.

Besides, I told myself, it's only Wednesday. Wednesday at The Café was when all the hipsters and druggy's came slumping in. I'm not judging, I loved these guys, just sitting and talking to the interesting group of people instantly made you feel relieved. Not even Liss could provide such a strange comfort to me, she often wondered why I always headed down to the old coffee shop on Wednesdays.

The morning sun started beating down on my back and sweat began running down my stomach. Finally I made it to the University's gym. I stepped in the door, hit with a large blast of cold, refreshing air conditioning.

"Hey Rosie!" Eddie Castile yelled from the weight room. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my curvy hip, leaning my weight slightly.

"Watch it, Castile." I playfully snapped. He benched a good three-fifty weight then walked over to me, ruffling my hair like a little girl.

"Oh Rosie, I hope that's not a threat." He chuckled slipping on a pair of gloves, while I pulled mine out. They were magenta colored on the knuckles. We walked onto the main matt, center of the whole gym. We circled slightly, and then both crouched a little.

"Mhmm, let's find out!" I growled with a wicked grin on my face, lunging at him. Eddie swept to the side, throwing a fist out, clipping my shoulder. His manly face, with a sexy early morning shadow on it , was graced with a large, winning smile. I put on my game face.

I faked right then roundhouse kicked him in the side, giving me a little satifacton, even thought he grunted in distaste. Eddie tried to get my shoulder, but while he swung I gave him a wicked right-hook to the jaw. Then totally clothes-lined him in the chest. His hot breath blew out of his mouth, and his face contorted slightly. Eddie shook his head,'shaking off the pain.'

"Come on Eddison, you can do better than that, show me what you got!" I pranced around the edge of the matt, chuckling.

Eddie glared playfully and vaguely I heard someone talking to the front desk.

"You sure you can handle of this Rosie?" He very 'maturaly' flexed his intence upper bicep.

"Come at me, bro!" I sarcastically made a 'ghetto' voice, and beated my fist on my chest.

Eddie blantly laughed, filling the room. It made me smile, a healthy real one too.

We circled again, like lions and their next meal. Finally, Eddie jerked a fist at me, it was about to connect with my eye, when I ducked swiping my feet behind his knees. I had the feeling we were being watched so I decided to show off.

You're such a drama queen, inner me said.

Eddie fell to the ground; we wrestled a little until I cold-clocked him in the gut.

"OUCH?" Eddie gave me the funniest look; I burst out laughing. We were about to get up and go for another round when Tasha's little annoying voice spoke up.

"If you guys are down _'playing around'_ it would be very nice if you two could show our newest college and gym member around." She basically coughed at us, her perfect black hair, in straight chopped layers hanging down. She was wearing a tiny gray baby-doll dress with hooker heals. I mean come on! This is a fucking gym, Tasha, not a strip club.

Standing next to her was, fuck me, Dimitri. He look partially annoyed, probably because Tasha was practically pulling up her dress for him and talking about how she was such a 'goody good.'

"_Sure, it's not like we were doing anything_." I sarcastically said, rolling my large eyes to the side.

"Bye Dimitri, if you need anything, and I mean anything just call me." She winked and smiled, touching his arm lightly, then strutted off. Eddie made a gagging noise while I shook my head.

I walked over to Dimitri and grinned, well this was awkward.

It's only awkward for you Rose, because you want to jump his bones right here on the sparing matt. I almost snorted at my inner thoughts.

"How bad was Tasha?" I asked smirking. He snorted and a funny expression crossed over his god-like face. God-like, really Rose?  
"What did she say?" I groaned, pinching my nose between my thumb and pointer finger.

"I wasn't really listening but something about how she wanted my whole life story and how 'charitable' she is" He said, wrinkling his noise slightly. Oh, that's really cute.

I started laughing, motioning for him to follow me. He looked at me strangely as I kept laughing loudly; I could practically feel Tasha's ice blue eyes burning my back and at the same time undressing Dimitri.

"Oh yes, having sex with dozens of men for free, how charitable Tasha!" I giggled. My loud laugh seemed to take up the room until Dimitri laughed. It bounced off the gym; it was something I wanted to bottle up in a jar for a rainy day.

Some people even turned to stare; one person actually snickered.

"Ok first stop, weight room." I opened the large, steel doors to the large room. Some loud music was playing along with the rhythm of the clinking of the weights.

We walked around; I showed him some nice equipment, a lot of men said hi to my along the way. Dimitri didn't really speak, I had a feeling he was one of those mysterious guys but had a great true personality. Yet I couldn't help but feel he was about to yell at me to 'give him twenty.' Like he was running on clockwork.

We were about to leave when all of a sudden Dimitri spoke up.

"Do you know all of these men?" He asked a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah, there just the boys." I shrugged my shoulder ad made my way over to the treadmills and any machine along the lines.

"I highly doubt you will be over here, unless you're trying to pick up a chick." I pointed; a majority of the machines were being used by tired, hangover looking fake blondes, hair piled on top of their heads. Looking like they haven't eaten since last Friday.

"Ok." He chuckled, as all the girls practically drooled over him. Not that I can blame them, damn you tight black t-shirt of Dimitri's… damn you.

"Ok, last thing is boxing slash sparring, my favorite!" I practically jumped over the punching bags. Dimitri smirked and pulled out of pair of gloves from his back pocket. Mhmm hadn't seen those there, considering since I have looked in that general region a couple of times.

"Funny, me too." He grinned slipping on his gloves. I'm glad he was loosening up a bit, since he seemed to be wound up a little too tight. I gave him a true Rose Hathaway smirk and walked onto the matt.

"Well then Comrade, _show me what you got_."

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? **

**Tell me! Review pleasssse!**

***batts eyes***

**Love Dimples.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D**

**Thank you sooo much for anybody that read/favorited/REVIEWED this story.**

**So there is POVS in the chapter! Yeahh :D**

**Disclaimer; All goes to Richelle Mead and LIGHTS! Go listen to lightssss please ;))**

**Love Dimples.**

Dimitri's brown eyes became focused and steady, he lips turned into a thin line. His defined muscles seem to roll under his perfectly tan skin.

Focus Hathaway I mentally growled and crouched, getting into my stance.

He did the same, but he seemed a little uncertain. Oh, I knew that look, all new comers have it. 'I don't want to go too hard because she's just a little girl.' Hell no.

I smirked and lunged forward slightly, trying to land a solid hit on his chest.

Before I even knew what was happening I was basically being backhanded across the room. I hit the ground with, well my face.

"Fuck!" I growled and rolled up quickly. Dimitri put up his hands.

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said, worry in his deep eyes. I shook my head and put my fists up.

"No, go as hard as you can, I like a challenge."

That's the moment I realized Dimitri Belikov was exactly that, a challenge.

He nodded and tried to land a kick on my left hip.

I dodged it quickly and jumped in the air and kicked him in the temple, swiftly rolling behind him.

But he was fast, so fast. Turning, he dove at me.

Ever move, kick, or punch we tried on each other didn't seem to land.

I was covered in sweat and so was Dimitri, it was getting late and I had to go soon. Just thinking of tonight was making me nervous.

When I was about to elbow Dimitri in the stomach when his cell phone went off.

Soft, piano notes played, and then turned to something more complex.

I froze.

Then hit the ground, Dimitri had accidently sucker punched me.

I hit the ground but I didn't even feel it.

"ROSE, Oh-

"SHH!" I hushed him and crawled over to his phone, still playing the familiar tune.

It was our song, the one he loved so I learned and practiced for hours, just for him.

Finally, it shut off and beeped.

"Clair du Lune?" I asked looking up from him. He nodded, looking at me like I had three heads.

"Yes, I love Debussy." He said sitting down next to me.

"Oh… sorry, it reminds me of someone." I said quietly. Dimitri didn't speak for awhile and that surprised me, I'm glad he didn't jump all over me.

"Someone special?" He asked, softly not pushing. I nodded.

"Just someone that I used to know." I smiled sadly up at him.

"Hey do you want a ride home?" He asked, tilting his head very cutely.

I smiled and got up, "Sure."

We started walking, but I stopped, "Hey didn't you walk here?" I asked.

"That was my friend, saying my car finally made it to the United States." He said grinning.

I jumped, startling Dimitri, "I knew it! I knew it! You're foreign! Let me guess Russian?" I practically giggled at him, walking up the front desk.

"I assume from all this talking you guys are just best friends?" Tasha glared at me, as we signed out of the gym at the front desk.

"And I assume from all your whiny bitching, you're still single." I said with no expression, turning on my heal. Dimitri tried to swallow a chuckle.

"You should really be nicer" He asked, opening the gym door for me, ignoring Tasha's slut cloud, " And how did you know I was Russian?"

I ducked under his arm, since he was so tall.

"Your accent and honesty is the best policy." I said, grinning at him. He nodded with a small smile of his own.

I jumped in the passenger seat of his all black Escalade, even though I begged to drive.

It was a funny feeling that started to wash over me, while Dimitri and I talked about random things driving to my house. I mean I had only known him for what, 3 hours, and I already felt like we were old friends.

I could see my house and was about to thank him when his cell phone went off again.

The same calming melody playing, he tried to quickly hit end to stop the call, but I stopped him.

"No, it's alright, I love this song." I said softly, closing my eyes.

He stopped the car on the curb next to the house. It got quiet but not in a creepy way.

I just staring at my feet,thinking, I looked up at the clock after a few seconds. I surprisinly had a good two hours till I needed to be at The Cafe.

"Do you miss them...?" Dimitri asked hushed. The way he said it, seemed like he didn't know if I wanted to talk or not. Usally, I don't talk about my Dad with anybody. I talked to Lissa once when I first moved in and even then it was weird.

But for some reason, I spoke up.

"If I could answer that question I would," I said looking down, "I do miss him, but I feel like I shouldn't.""

Maybe I was comfortable talking about my Dad with Dimitri because he didn't know anything about me, just what I was right now.

"Hey it's alright, I think you should what you wanna feel, not what other want." He said in a heart aching true tone.

I didn't say anything, just gave him a real, thank you smile.

I opened the door and I heard his open too. I walked up to the front door of my house.

I looked down as Dimitri walked up beside me.

"Hey, keep your head up." He said, his Russian more pronounced. My head was up, but my eyes were trained on the wooden floor.

"Then," he lifted my chin with one finger," keep your face up." He said softly, staring into my eyes.

_Keep your face up._  
"Keep your face up." I said staring back, eyes widening. It hit my like a brick

"I have to go Dimitri, thank you so much for the ride and for talking to me!" I said, jumping up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, then turning to open my door.

I knew I could do it, I had to.

I dialed Christian's number, after a two rings he picked up, "Yes?"

"Christian, I don't need you tonight."

**DIMITRI POV**

She slammed the door and I walked back to my car, with a puzzeled expression on my face.

I started up the car, thinking of Rose.

Wow, what a girl.

She was strong willed and so breath taking.

Her eyes the perfect shade of honest brown, and her everlasting dark hair.

She wasn't into labels or statuses, just being herself was good enough for her.

Yet, it seemed I didn't know anything about her, it was obvious that she a past. Just giving her some depth, that most girls didn't have.

I was busy thinking about Rose when someone jumped out in front of me.

I slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop.

A guy skateboarded by, pants sagging and a earbuds in.

He nodded and kept going. Sparing me a glance, his green eyes seemed hazy. Great, he was high, maybe even drunk.

Looking at the sky, it seemed cloudy, like it was about to rain.

I kept on driving, finally I got to my dorm.

Walking through the door I heard Eddie yell, " Come on'bro!"

"Sucks to suck!" Andre laughed,and heard a bunch of clicking.

They were playing Mordern Warfare 3 and getting into it.

"Hey man wanna play?" Eddie said, not even pausing the game.

"No thanks, first day working so I gotta be there early." I said grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom.

I showered quickly then shaved, putting on my spicy aftershave.

Grabbing my keys, I yelled," I'll be home later."

My responce was more clicking and grumbling.

I drove up to The Cafe parking in the back where employes park. I opened the the back door and made my way to the coffee bar.

"Hey Dimitri, glad you came." Stan's voice said from the back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Stan." I said back, grabbing a little pin that said, " _The Cafe, Dimitri Belikov_."

I pinned it to my shirt and grabbed a washrag, wiping down the tables.

Only a few people were lounging around reading or on laptops.

"It's a little slow right now, but in an hour we have a live show, and by the way you usally work with another employe but she's off today." Stan said walking around.

I nodded and kept cleaning.

After a while I heard a motorcycle pulling around to the back parking. I heard some shuffling and then some people setting up the small stage.

After giving a redhead girl a mocha coffee,she winked and took a slow sip, I just smiled and turned on my heal. Really, I was just trying to work. I looked up on the stage, it had a single stool and a mircophone.

It was getting busier and more people flowed in.

I saw a couple walk in, her hair was like a sun and her smile seemed glowing and his was dark as night, his lips in a line.

They both seemed really excitied and worried. Mabye they were here to see who ever was playing. I hope they could at least sing, I didn't want to listen to someone wail for 2 hours. The good thing was I'm pretty sure that is was a mix tonight, singing, poetry, really anything within the arts of diffent people. That's what mostly this college was for, the arts.

I was here to become a music producer, like my father.

I was pouring some hot, black coffee when it got really quiet and I looked up.

I about dropped the coffee.

There, walking up on the stage with a chesnut colored acoustic guitar, was Rose. She looked like she was shaking, her eyes looked a little glassy.

This absoulutly stunned me, Rose sang, let alone played an instrument?

Her hair was straightened, making it look shiny and glossy. She wasn't dressed to the nines, another thing I liked.

She sat down, took out a pick from her back pocket.

"Hey guys, I just wrote this... well like an hour ago, it's called Face up." She said, grinning slightly, "I never thought I would be writing again, let alone playing solo untill I met someone today, they simply reminded me that eventually you have to get up and realize that the world isn't ending, thank you."

She looked up and somehow found my eyes, her's sparkled and seemed to smile.

She then strummed a note, then leaned into the mircophone.

_Its late and I am tired, wish I could spark a smile  
The place is flying high but right now I want to be low  
Dont want to move an inch, let alone a million miles  
And I dont want to go but I know I gotta go  
I just want to feel alive_

_The times you dont want to wake up  
Cause in your sleep its never over when you give up  
The sun is always going to rise up  
You need to get up, gotta keep your head up  
Look at the people all around you  
The way you feel is something everybody goes through  
Dark out, but you still gotta light up  
You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

_Seems like the more you grow, the more time you spend alone  
Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own  
The citys shining bright, but you dont see the light  
How come you concentrate on things that dont make you feel right  
I just want to feel alright_

_The times you dont want to wake up  
Cause in your sleep its never over when you give up  
The sun is always going to rise up  
You need to get up, gotta keep your head up  
Look at the people all around you  
The way you feel is something everybody goes through  
Dark out, but you still gotta light up  
You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up_

_Im looking for more than a little bit  
Im gonna have to find my way through it  
Gonna leave a mark, Im gonna set a spark  
Im coming off the ground  
I wont be looking down_

She looked up and smiled, it seemed to glow. I was just standing there in a puddle of cold coffee, I must of spilled it. Her eyes scanned the room as everybody clapped loudly. Rose ran her fingers through her dark mane of hair said thanks again.

She walked off the stage, with her guitar, waving.

Suddenly my shift seemed like forever.

**LIKE IT or HATE IT?**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**K bye, have a nice day**

**LD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys, but since I havn't UD in awhile you guys must hate me :(**

**Well S U M M E R 2 0 12 has started! So I while UD much more!**

**Kinda a filler,but funn :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything exept the storyline and any made-up people! ALL GOES TO LIGHTS!**

**Love Dimples.**

**ROSE POV**

The second I stepped off the stage I went into this weird high. I felt jittery and paniced but at the same time I was happy. My hands shook as I set down my guitar and I sat down on a chair in the back room. I didn't know why I was sitting down when I felt I could run five miles right now.

I closed my eyes and listened to the rain hitting the roof of the old building. I did some slow breathing and finally my world came to a stop.

When I opened my eyes there was a steaming cup of hot chocolate on the small table.

Mhmm I wonder who made me that?

I grabbed the tiny blue coffee cup and gingerly sipped it. It was really good, not all watered down.

I can't believe I just did that, I thought as I drank the sweet drink. I shook my head is disbelief and leaned back in the chair.

I was about drink the last of the now luke warm hot chocolate when a small knock came from the door.

"Uh, come in?" I said arching my eyebrows.

The door flung open and Lissa came rushing in with the goofiest look on her face.

"Oh my God! You did amazing!" She gushed grabbing the cup and setting it down then grabbing me into a big hug. Her thin porcelain arms swinging me around.

"Thanks Liss, thanks for coming too." I said smiling.

"Like we wouldn't come? When Chris called me I totally freaked!" She squeaked. I laughed and shook my head at her.

"Yes she did, killing my ear too." A voice said behind me. I turned around to be pulled into a hug. I looked up to see Christian smirking down at me. He let me go and ruffeled my hair.

"Good job sport." He said with a small smile.

"Aw Christian we just had a moment!" I sarcastically squealed and clapped my hands. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Will you guys ever get along?" Lissa asked smiling. I acted like I was thinking about it, putting my hand under my chin.

"Mhmm, let me think… nope!" I said giggling. Since when did I giggle? I shook it off.

Liss and I talked awhile longer then she had to go because it was closing time. I hugged her and went to go get my helmet and jacket.

I threw on my worn black bikers jacket and put my helmet under my arm, while the other arm carried my guitar in it's case.

I walked out in the main part with the coffee bar and all the tables.

Everybody was gone except a couple people still shuffling out the door. I looked out the big antique windows to see people rushing by with large umbrellas.

"_Great_." I muttered grabbing my paycheck from the slot that said Rose Hathaway on it. I forgot to pick up my paycheck from last week. I noticed that my friend, Landon, who just recently got a better job across the street, slot was now taken by a new name. I was about to at the name when a large crack of thunder came from outside making me jump and scurry towards the back.

I put on my helmet and flipped down the visor to kept the rain out my eyes and ran outside. I quickly strapped my guitar to the back throwing a small tarp I had over it. I jumped on and started it. I flipped on the headlights and started to rip out of there. I was about out of the parking lot when I glanced back towards the small café, someone was getting in a large black escalade. Maybe that's the new employee.

Dimitri has a black escalade an annoying voice said in the back of my head.

**DIMTRI POV**

"Hey Dimitri you can leave now." Stan called as he locked up the front door.

"Ok thanks,cya," I said grabbing my car keys from my back pocket.

I jogged out in the ran jumping into my car. In my review mirror I saw a motorcycle rip onto the street and take off.

I got to the dorm and kicked off my shoes, I was asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

….

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed my black iPhone.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice seemed to loud in the quiet room.

"Dimka!" My mother yelled through the phone. I quickly through on some pants and shuffled out into the hallway.

I talked to my mom for awhile then to Victoria, who someone how got me to talk about Rose. She is convinced we will get married.

I said goodbye and walked back in the room to find Eddie and a girl playing Left for Dead.

I closed the door making them both jump.

"Damnit Rose! Come give me a med-kit!" Eddie yelled frantically clicking his controller. Rose? Why was she over here? Did she come in last night, for Eddie? Did they… probably. My stomach sank, I never really thought about her having a boyfriend.

"I'm trying! I have to kill this witch first!" She yelled back.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck." She whispered clicking buttons like crazy. Then some creepy music came on and they both started moaning and pressing more buttons.

"NO!" They both yelled as I poured some orange juice.

"Fuck that level's hard." Eddie mumbled getting off the couch.

"It's not my fault you went after that witch without any bomb." Rose snapped getting up too. The only thing she was wearing was a grey off the shoulder sweatshirt. It looked really soft. Underneath was a pair of pure lace, bright pink boy short underwear.

Sweet Lord.

She turned around towards me, her eyes bulging out.

I just leaned against the wall drink my orange juice.

"Hey Rose," I said nonchantly.

"Um, hey Dimitri." She said shooting a look at Eddie.

"Oh yeah, hey Rose we got a new dorm mate." Eddie said making some pancakes.

"I see that." Rose said looking at me, her eyes roaming over my bare chest and stomach. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and started sliding over to the 'kitchen' table. Rose had fluffy, black and white striped socks on, that skated across the hardwood. They just reached her ankles, one slightly pushed down.

"Nice outfit Rose." I said smiling. She flipped me off and told me to put on a shirt.

"Rose, _you don't even have pants on_." I laughed as I tried not to watch her ass, yeah that was impossible.

Andre suddenly jumped out of bed as soon as I said it. Eddie and I laughed, while Rose giggled and rolled her eyes.

"ROSE!" Andre yelled and scampered over to here in his red plaid boxers. His blond hair sticking everywhere.

"Hi Andre." Rose said reading the morning paper as Andre jumped on her lap.

"Rosie! I missed you so much, how come you never come over anymore?"He said pouting and clinging to Rose.

"Get off me Andre, I swear you are a five year old," Rose chuckled and pushed Andre on the floor, "And I do have a life, Christian spend the night last night and all the sex noises were keeping me up." She groaned.

"So that made you drive all the way here, _with no pants on_, and steal all the covers?" Eddie said grinning, shoving a big plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup on the table.

"Pretty much, your a great snuggler." Rose said smiling with pancakes shoved in her cheeks. I laughed and walked over and took the seat across from Rose. She waved her fork at me.

"Actually I am the best snuggler in the room." Andre spoke up, still sitting on the floor. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not true, Dimitri could very well be the best snuggler here," Rose said pointing at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Beware Dimitri," Eddie said sitting down too, "Since you live here now I must warn you, some nights you may wake up cold, no covers, shivering to near death! While Rose is all over you, her so called 'snuggling.' You can't even sleep becasue her ass is just shoved into your dick all night." Eddie said dramtically, winking at Rose. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey now, your acting like you don't enjoy it!" She exclaimed, pulling out her white iPhone. Eddie replied with a "Touche."

We kept talking for a while, Rose found it funny when I said american things with my Russian accent, like she made me say 'swag' into her iPhone then set it as her ringtone for me. Yes, Rose asked for my number.

Andre asked everybody if they wanted to go to this party over in an apartment across the street tonight. Rose said maybe, while Eddie and Andre groaned about how Rose never went out or dressed up. I said the same, Eddie was all for it and wanted to introduce me to his so called 'lady friends.'

"Hey guys, I actually have to go, the gym is calling my name." She said standing up and streching out. She kissed Eddit and Andre on the cheek and asked if I wanted to go with.

"Sure, let me change," I said grabbing some under amour basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. While I changed, Rose grabbed some of Mia's, Eddie's girl, clothes she left over here.

She went in the bathroom and Andre whistled and started putting some pants on, "What a fox!" He exclaimed.

Rose came out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped, so did Eddie's and Andre's. She had these tiny little black shorts on, and a maroon sports bra that pushed her boobs toghether. I noticed that she had a diamond stud for a belly ring. She gathered her hari up in a bushy poinytail and smiled.

"I know I know, Mia's smaller than me." She shrugged and grabbed her keys and phone. She walked out the door waving, leaving the door open for me.

"Come on Dimitri, time for me to kick your ass!" Rose called. I shook my head and half-grinned. I gave the guys 'the look', they both gave me encourging bro-hugs and Andre told me to "Get in there! _Tame the Rose_!"

"I'll try." I said smiling and running after Rose.

**Yeah not that great-but I promise the next one will be better!**

**REVEIW PRETTY PLEASE**

**bye.. I LOVE YOU**


End file.
